Routers may be used to remove wood from a workpiece. A router table may include a table top on which the workpiece may be laid to perform routing operations. The router table may secure the router in a position under the table top, so that a router bit of the router extends beyond a surface of the table top. In this way, a woodworker may more easily position and move the workpiece in a desired manner, relative to the router bit, to achieve a desired cutting of the workpiece.